creepypastas_with_no_limitfandomcom-20200215-history
GayBob
It started with a poorly animated Spongebob default dancing over Plankton's corpse for about 6.66 seconds.. "Huh, strange... this episode of Spongebob was made in 1420 and Fortnite wasn't out yet.. That wasn't for another 700 years.." I said to myself, jacking off at the site of Spongebob. I never understood why he was so hot. I just always wanted to stick my penis into his spongy ass while listening to Death Grips on a Tuesday afternoon exactly at 4:20 PM.. Then the theme song started playing.. It wasn't normal, instead of it's usual "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" Instead I heard a man yelling "I FUCK THE MUSIC, I MAKE IT CUM." I knew by hearing that, it was gonna be a great episode. Once the theme ended the title card showed up. It said "Fuck" in comic sans font. I gasped and imploded at the sight of a swear word. "Swearing... IN MY CHRISTIAN CARTOON!?" I screamed out loud, so loud that the furries in the woods having an orgy could even hear it. I tried unplugging my TV but it didn't work. The episode just kept on going. The actual episode started off with Patrick being a fat lazy cunt. Then he said "I better go see if Spongbob is up for some jellyfishing!" he got out of his chair, phased through his rock and walked to Spongebob's house. Before Pattrick could knock, the door opened and it showed Spongebob sucking Satan's 5 foot long cock. I came all over my hand when i saw this, then I realized that I was gay, it isn't relivant to the story but fuck you. Patrick screamed "Spongebob, why are you cheating on me!?" Spongebob replied "We weren't ever even a thing you retard!" Patrick left the house. Satan just sat there, balls deep in Spongebob, impailing him with hyperrealistic jizz all inside of him. The VCR blew up hyperrealistically in 1 nanosecond after the shot of Spongebob covered with jizz appeared. Satan came out of my TV screen, ripped off my pants and destroyed my anus, which was full of liquid shit. Then Satan asked if I wanted a pudding pop. I realized that Satan was actually Bill Cosby in disgisue. I was skeleton and gay. Hell So after realizing that i'm gay and a skeleton I was sent to the darkest parts of hell because I wore socks with crocs. I didn't even know that was a sin. My ass hurt and was bleeding, not just hyper-realistically but Uber-Hyper-realistically. While in Hell I met Adolf FUCKING Hitler.. I didn't add FUCKING in there, it's his middle name and it's all caps. Also for some reason Lee Harvey Oswald wasn't there... I guess JFK being shot in the head was a good thing in God's eyes. Anyways I had a hotel room in that part of Hell. I had a VCR that had a VHS tape next to it that said "Read Me". A fucking VHS tape.. I didn't think I would use that cliche anytime soon, Well anyways I put it in the VCR and it played, it was an episode of Dinosaur Train... WHAT THE FUCK. The show came out in 2009 how the fuck could it be on a VHS tape!? Well I watched it and I saw the Conductor's fat ass before the tape just cut to black with white text on the screen that said "don't be such a furfag the dinosaurs died a long time ago" I saw this and I was pissed. But then remembered what SammyClassicSonicFan said "Your fantasies will never be quenched". Honestly I agree with that. I turned the VCR off and went to sleep... and then realized that my skin is literally burning off due to the extreme heat. Da End. Category:SpongeBob